Das verzauberte Dorf
Das verzauberte Dorf (Cromm Cruac) ist die 20. Episode der britischen TV-Serie Robin Hood. Handlung Much verfolgt einen Hirsch und stürzt dabei in eine Wildfalle. Versursacht hat dies offenbar Gulnar, der einstige Alchimist von Clun Castle. Robin Hood und seine Freunde wollen den schwer verletzten Much nach Wickham bringen, doch seltsamerweise können sie das Dorf nicht finden. Sie treffen einen Händler, der noch nie von Wickham gehört hat. Er selbst ist auf dem Weg in das Dorf Cromm Cruac, welches die Gesetzlosen wiederum nicht kennen. Da Much Hilfe braucht, gehen sie mit dem Händler, doch Tuck weigert sich, da er ein ungutes Gefühl hat. Robin bittet Marion, mit Tuck zum Lager zurück zu kehren, was sie auch tut. In Cromm Cruac unterrichtet Gulnar den Dorfvorsteher Gilbert von der bevorstehenden Ankunft der Gesetzlosen. Gilbert begrüßt die Gäste und verspricht, dass man sich um Much kümmern wird. Will begegnet einer Frau, die wie seine verstorbene Ehefrau Elena aussieht. Robin wird bei einem abendlichen Fest von Thomas dem Müller gewarnt und beschworen, sie sollten das Dorf so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Thomas flieht aus Cromm Cruac, wird jedoch im Wald von Gulnar getötet. Tuck und Marion sind nicht ins Lager zurück gekehrt, sondern begeben sich zur Thornton Abbey, in der Tuck viele Jahre lebte. Beide ahnen, dass die anderen in Gefahr sind. Die Bibliothek der Abtei soll ihnen einige Fragen beantworten. Robin und die anderen werden in der Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt. Nasir wird von Gulnar in den Wald gerufen, wo er sich einem anderen Sarazenen-Krieger stellen muss, den er tötet. Dieser scheint Robin Hood zu sein. Im Dorf stellen Robin und Little John fest, dass es Much wieder gut geht, er sich jedoch nicht mehr an sie erinnern kann. Auch Will hat sich verändert. Er hat die Nacht mit der seiner Elena so ähnlichen Frau verbracht und will Cromm Cruac nicht mehr verlassen. John begibt sich auf die Suche nach Nasir und erlebt in einem Tagtraum, wie seine Meg von Soldaten getötet wird. Robin stellt derweil fest, dass der Müller nicht mehr im Dorf ist, während John den nicht mehr ansprechbaren Nasir im Wald an einem Weiher findet, den er zu bewachen scheint. Er berichtet Robin und davon und sie stellen fest, dass es im ganzen Dorf keine Kinder gibt. In Thornton Abbey erfahren Tuck und Marion vom Abt, dass Cromm Cruac der Name einer alten, blutrünstigen heidnischen Gottheit ist, deren Anhänger vor vielen Jahren ein Dorf gründeten und es nach ihrem Gott benannten. Sie töteten ihm zu Ehren all ihre Kinder, doch dies war Cromm Cruac nicht genug und er rottete das ganze Dorf aus. Dieser Tag jährt sich am kommenden Tag zum hundertsten Mal. Der Abt gibt Marion einen Kelch mit geweihtem Wasser aus Jerusalem, welches sie in einen Weiher nahe des Dorfes gießen soll, da dort Cromm Cruac auf seine Wiederauferstehung wartet. Im Dorf bereiten sich alle auf den großen Tag vor. Robin und John wollen ihre Freunde wieder zur Vernunft bringen. John versucht Will zu provozieren, während sich Robin zum Weiher begibt. Dort trifft er Gulnar wieder, der jedoch so viel Macht hat, dass Robin sein Schwert nicht gegen ihn erheben kann. Marion und Tuck treffen im Dorf ein und finden schnell den Weg zum Weiher und überwältigen Nasir. Bevor Cromm Cruac auferstehen kann, gießt Marion das geweihte Wasser in den Weiher, der sofort in Flammen steht und die Kreatur tötet. Im Dorf müssen sich John und die wieder zu sich gekommenen Will und Much gegen die Bewohner des Dorfes wehren, das wie vor hundert Jahren in Flammen aufgeht. Am Weiher besiegen Robin, Nasir und Tuck die Anhänger Gulnars, der von Marion mit einem Rest des Weihwassers vernichtet wird. Auftretende Charaktere Erwähnte Charaktere *Owen of Clun *Elena Scathlock Anmerkungen Kategorie:Episode (TV-Serie, 1984-86)